Ribbons
by UC Usuki Usul
Summary: Bijou has a special surprise for Hamtaro on his birthday. DISCLAIMER: This is just a " creepypasta". A short, fictional story meant to scare/unnerve the reader. No hamsters were harmed in the making of this pasta. If it becomes too big of a problem, I will gladly take it down. You may not be able to see Bijou the same way again. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

It was Hamtaro's birthday, and Bijou had an extra-special present in mind. " Oh isnt this lovely?" exclaimed Bijou. " All the other hams are going to be out of the Manor,  
so that means I get Hamtaro all to myself on his birthday!" " Oh yes how divine!" screamed Pepper, Bijou's bell carrying maid. " Jingle, jingle, jingle" she  
said rattling the bells." Come on lets head over to Ham Ham Manor, I want to give Hamtaro his special surprise as soon as hamsterly possible"! announced Bijou  
excitedly. " But first, I must gather the supplies for his present, and fluff my beautiful spirally drills!" Bijou pranced off to the bathroom and looked in the mirror,  
Bijou put some green mascara on above her gleaming emerald eyes, then blinked to ensure it was proper for a ham-lady to be wearing. Then she spritzed some perfume  
on that said " Sunflower Sensations" on the bottle. " All done"! Bijou said with a smile. Then she headed over to the storage closet where she had a stuffed animal making  
kit, and gift-wrapped it in paper that had sunflower seeds printed all over it and tied with a beautiful silk bow of orange. 'Ham-tastic". sad Bijou. Hamtaro's going  
to LOVE this, and me too!" Bijou cackled with a shifty grin. " Come on, Pepper, were going to be late! I dont want to disappoint Hamtaro on his birthday, it only comes  
once a year you know!" " Of course my lady" said Pepper. Bijou and Pepper got in the carriage and rode off to Ham Ham Manor. Once there, Bijou eagerly jumped off as  
Pepper waved goodbye, before riding back to home. " Just give me a call when you're ready to come home!" Pepper yelled back. " Certainly"! Bijou exclaimed before knocking  
on the door of the manor.

Although he was in his study, Hamtaro heard the knock at the door. With a sigh, he said " Who is it" as he walked down to the door to answer it. Upon looking through  
the peep hole, he saw a white hamster with big sparkling green eyes, a huge smile, and spiral pigtails tied with blue ribbons. It was a face he knew all too well. " Why is Bijou here?" Hamtaro  
asked himself as he slowly opened the door. " Happy Birthday!" Bijou screamed tackling the other hamster to the ground with a mighty hug. " Bijou! What a surprise!"  
said Hamtaro, startled. " I just couldnt not visit my lovely Hamtaro on his special day, now could I?" Bijou asked in a bubbly way. " Uh, sure" said Hamtaro.

" I got you an extra special, hamsterrific gift! Come with me and you shall see!" " Uh, I dont really have time for presents right now, I have work to do in my study, I really  
wasnt expecting anyone over today, except the other ham hams when they come back from their errands." said Hamtaro scratching his head. ' Oh silly" said Bijou, very perky.  
" Please come and open your present, I cant wait to see your reaction!" exclaimed a happy Bijou. " I, uh really can't" Hamtaro started before he found himself being dragged  
by Bijou into the cellar of the Ham Ham Manor. Bijou giggled all the way there. " Hamtaro has no idea whats coming" she said to herself. " Hamtaro gulped as he found  
himself. in the dark, kind of cold cellar. Suddenly, Hamtaro got dizzy, and blacked out from a strange cellar fume that was given off. When he awoke, he found himself grounded.  
" I, I cant stand up!" Hamtaro said, struggling to stand. Bijou giggled. " Thats because your strapped down silly," she said. Hamtaro got annoyed. " Bijou honestly!  
Why are you doing this? This is weird even for you. Out of all the times you came to visit me on my birthday, you never did such a thing as this!" " Shhhh, Bijou  
shushed the frantic hamster. " Open your gift." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Bijou shoved the wrapped present in Hamtaro's paws without his permission. " Open, it! Its just lovely!" Bijou yelled while prancing around. Hamtaro gave an irritated grunt  
and opened the present anyway. " Whats this? A stuffed animal making kit? Uh, why thank you Bijou I love it." Hamtaro forced himself to say something nice, for he actually  
thought stuffed animals and dolls were much too girly for his tastes. " Im supposed to make me a doll with this?" Hamtaro asked confused. " No, Im making YOU a doll!"  
Bijou beamed. " A doll? Aren't those a bit... girly?" Hamtaro said, cocking his head to the side. " No, you silly thing, you ARE the doll!" giggled Bijou. Hamtaro  
had no idea what this meant, but Bijou's smiling and giggling was really making him nervous now. " Ha ha very funny Bijou. A practical joke well played. Now you must  
let me go, if Oxnard comes back and I'm not here, he'll be very upset I went missing." ' Oh no, I cant do that, I haven't got started yet." said Bijou. " Started on what"?  
Hamtaro asked with a nervous gulp. " The doll! Silly, silly little ham-ham isn't he?" Bijou asked herself. " Now, I shall begin my project." Hamtaro went into a full freak-out  
as he saw Bijou pick up a pair of ominously sharp crafting scissors and walk towards him with them. " B- Bijou, what are you doing?" Hamtaro asked, scared. " You'll find out  
soon enough" Bijou said as she flipped Hamtaro over on his belly. She placed the scissors about an inch above the spot by Hamtaro's tail, as she wedged the scissors in and  
began cutting, separating fur from flesh. Hamtaro screamed, and went into a full panic at the very thought that Bijou really WAS turning him into a doll! Once finished cutting,  
Bijou pulled off the spot like a sticker, which caused Hamtaro to cringe in pain. Then, she went back over to the kit and got a piece of orange felt and fabric glue.

" This should be enough" Bijou said as she cut a round circle out of the felt and put glue on the backside. Hamtaro screamed again as he felt the glue against his exposed muscle  
as the spot was now felt instead of fur. " Bijou why?" said Hamtaro as tears filled his eyes. Bijou just went back to work, picking up the scissors again as Hamtaro struggled to  
get free. This time, Bijou took the scissors and put them at the start of Hamtaro's ear, cutting along the line separating his markings from the rest of him as a guide.  
Bijou pulled the fur and skin away like a band-aid, as Hamtaro screamed and tried to grab the scissors from Bijou. " Now now, you mustn't do that" said Bijou, giggling.  
With the flesh underneath exposed, Hamtaro watched as Bijou cut some more fabric, and came back with a needle and thread this time. She came back and started sewing the fabric  
to his head. Tears fell as Hamtaro cringed. He felt the thread being stitched one by one. " Hmm, I think I want my little Hamtaro to be a ball-and-joint doll!" Bijou perked  
up. " Hamtaro closed his eyes, fearing what would be next. She came back, and snapped both of Hamtaro's arms, as he shouted at Bijou to just end this little " project".

She then proceeded to replace Hamtaro's joints with wooden ones, then sewing his arms back up one at a time. " Perfect! That will give my doll a little articulation!" Bijou said with a smile.  
Hamtaro never in a million years thought something worse than being ham-napped and having his manor burnt down would happen, but it was happening right now.  
Bijou did the same thing is his legs and back paws, replacing the ball-and-socket joints with wooden ones. " Now, lets fix up those eyes shall we!" " NO!"  
Hamtaro screamed. " How can you do this? I'm your betrothed, your'e gonna marry me one day, and youre turning me into a living doll?" Hamtaro said, tears streaming from his eyes.  
Bijou just removed Hamtaro's left eye, his right one watching it fall out of the socket, and put a new, glass eye in. Hamtaro really couldn't take this anymore, it was unbearable.  
Soon enough, his right eye was gone and replaced too. They were open forever now, he could no longer blink as the glass eyes were a bit big for his tiny head.

" BIJOU! NO! JUST STOP. STOP!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hamtaro screamed out, but it didn't do any good. Since the fabric was a foreign object in his body, Hamtaro felt a pain in his head that was very unfamiliar to him.  
As Bijou worked, she continously made witty remarks. " Eye see you, Hamtaro" she said holding one of his eyes, getting ready to discard it. Hamtaro gulped again.  
" The... the contract. Now Oxnard can never find me and rescue me." Hamtaro teared up again, knowing he was doomed. Now, its time for the filling!" Hamtaro screamed  
as Bijou walked towards him, scissors in paws, ready to strike again. " I must really give him something to help with the pain." She said, grabbing a needle.  
She injected Hamtaro with it as she said " From now on you will not feel anything from your neck down!" At least the rest of this birthday bummer was going to be painless.  
Bijou took her crafting scissors and made a small cut just below Hamtaro's neck. She then proceeded to slice him open like a dead deer, nailing the flaps of fur down  
so they wouldnt be in the way. " Oh please no" said Hamtaro as he looked down and saw everything that kept him alive. Bijou then tore everything out and replaced it with  
cotton and polyurethane beads, then sewed him back up. " Hamtaro had no idea how he was still living, it must have been some kind of magic. He looked over to see Bijou  
eating a piece of raw meat. " Wha- whats that?" Hamtaro asked, nervously. " Oh, I just got a little hungry while converting you to plush form." It came from your leg,  
I didnt know hamster meat would be this good. I'd offer you some, but it seems you're a bit stuffed." she said giggling at her pun. Then Bijou gotsoem glittery dust  
and said. " After a little of this, you will be silent as any other stuffed doll!" " Hamtaro just cringed as Bijou sprinkled him with the powder, and his mouth shut and everything  
fell limp like a plushie. Nothing else mattered anymore. He was no longer Hamtaro, but a doll made of genuine fur and fabric. " It needs one more thing" Bijou said.

She undid her blue ribbons and tied them to the doll, one around his tail and the the other on his right ear. " Now its special" Bijou said softly.

Bojou picked him up. " Aww, isn't he adorable in doll form?" She moved his arms and legs all around. They were perfectly articulate. " No more Hamtaro." Bijou said with a  
grin. She set her new stuffed " toy" on a table as she looked and saw she had more fabric of different colors. " Hmm, this manor's full of hamsters." Bijou gave one last  
smirk as she said " I've got more ham dolls to make! Their numbers will come up as the last bell tolls, and soon I'd have completed my collection!" Bijou skipped off,  
fabric and all, as she rode her carriage back home.


End file.
